Loki (Dogma)
Loki was a fallen angel who appeared in Kevin Smith's 1999 comedic fantasy movie Dogma. Description Whilst disguised on Earth, Loki appeared as a handsome young man in his late twenties dressing in a casual style. When he cast off this disguise, he revealed a breastplate of celestial steel and a pair of enormous, feathered wings. Although presumably able to use these to soar across the Earth, he was never actually shown to do so in the movie. Loki liked to watch Saturday morning cartoons and had a fondness for disabusing Catholics of their religious beliefs. History Loki was once the Angel of Death, responsible for visiting God's wrath upon those of Earth. However, after performing his duty and killing the first-born of Egypt Loki and his friend, a Grigorian angel named Bartleby, decided upon a post-slaughter drink. During the ensuing binge, Bartleby convinced a drunken Loki to give up his mantle, and Loki threw down the flaming sword which was his badge of office in front of God before giving Him the middle finger. The enraged God then cast the pair down to Earth, condemning them to spend the rest of eternity in Wisconsin. Millennia later, Loki and Bartleby were alerted by an anonymous source to a loophole in Catholic dogma which would allow them to re-enter Heaven: all they had to do was cut off their wings (and thus become mortal) before passing through the gates of a newly-opened cathedral before dying. This would purge them of all of their sins and grant them access to Heaven. What they did not realise was that the scheme was devised by the fallen Muse Azrael, now a demon who would sacrifice anything to escape the torment of Hell, and would result in the end of existence as it would prove the fallibility of God. Travelling to the cathedral, and on the way battling the Metatron's hastily-assembled cohort of divine and semi-divine beings including the Thirteenth Apostle Rufus, the Muse Serendipity, "prophets" Jay and Silent Bob, and the last descendant of Jesus Christ, Bethany Sloane, the pair arrived just in time for the opening ceremony. Casting off their mortal disguises, Bartleby ran amok, murdering anybody he could lay his hands on, whilst Loki simply cut off his wings and proceeded to get drunk. After a conversation with his old friend Serendipity, Loki decided that what they were doing was not right, and attempted to put a stop to Bartleby's actions, challenging him to a fight. Unfortunately for Loki, inebriated as he was he proved no match for Bartleby, and his former friend killed him. Personality As the Angel of Death, Loki seemed to enjoy bringing the judgement of God upon mortals, although he stated that it was taxing, and even in modern times appeared to take pleasure in it. However, he also had a softer side, shown when he befriended Jay and Silent Bob, sharing drinks and a smoke with the two before either party was aware of the true nature of the other. Trivia * Loki's act of getting blind drunk and casting off his responsibilities directly resulted in God's decree that angels should never again imbibe alcohol, much to the chagrin of the Metatron, who enjoyed tequila. Category:Movie Monsters Category:Angels Category:Deceased Category:Humanoids Category:Flying Creatures Category:Good Creatures Category:Celestial Beings Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Dogma